Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences
by Sarah Uchiwa
Summary: Newt n'est pas ce que tout le monde croit, il se cache derrière une timidité extrême et et son amour pour les animaux mais un certain mage noir verra au travers de ses défenses et ferra surgir un talent jusque là inexploité. GrindelNewt, Neutral!Newt, KindofDark!Newt, past DumbleWald, no bashing
1. Prologue

Newt n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de sociable, préférant la compagnie de ses créatures à celle des humains, surtout celle de son frère Thésée. Sa passion venait de sa mère qui s'occupait d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes au grand désaccord de son ivrogne de père, elle lui a appris comment s' occuper des hippogriffes avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il adorait aidé sa mère jusqu'au jour où son père l'a surpris avec elle dans la forêt, il avait reçu une sacrée correction et avait une une bouffée accidentelle de magie qui avait envoyé voler son père contre un arbre. Depuis il le fuyait comme la peste et son frère prenait exemple sur lui. Non pas que ça le dérangeait. Il avait toujours été un paria, pour sa famille, à l'école et aux yeux de la société, la seule personne en qui il avait confiance et une sorte d'amitié était son ancien professeur de transfiguration Albus Dumbledore, ce dernier s'était attaché à ce garçon étrange et lui donnait des cours particuliers pour pouvoir passer ses BUSE, il l'avait même défendu lors d'un incident avec Leta Lestrange et une créatures lors d'un cours. Aujourd'hui il est magizoologiste avec une valise pleine de créatures plus extraordinaire et attachantes les unes que les autres, il s'en occupe avec amour et respect, il avait bien plus de respect envers les animaux qu'envers les humains qui chasse les dites créatures. Albus lui avait envoyé une lettre par hibou, lui disant que l'Arizona serait idéal pour remettre en liberté l'une de ses créatures. Il est donc parti pour les États-Unis par bateau sans savoir qu'il allait attiré l'attention du mage noir le plus dangereux du monde sorcier.


	2. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur: Les créatures fantastiques ne m'appartient pas !

Ceci est du Grindelwald x Newt vous aimez pas ? Plaignez vous a Albus ou Thésée ouo

Newt ne sera pas aussi gentil que dans le film pour cette histoire il deviendra plus dark au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

Rating: M pour les chapitres à venir

J'essaierai de poster aussi régulièrement que possible mais bon la muse est capricieuse

"Niffleur" parole

'Niffleur' pensée

Chapitre 1: arrivée au États-Unis et escapade de Niffleur

Newt est assis sur un banc sur le pont du bateau, il contemple le paysage de l'Amérique qui se dessine au loin, il fut perturbé par sa valise qui s'était mise à trembler. Newt pris la valise sur ses genoux et approche son visage.

"Calme toi, on est presque arrivés alors soit patient. " Il sourit et se lève quand il vit sur l'arrivée était imminente. A peu près un heure plus tard Newt se trouve à la douane pour valider son entrée sur le continent.

"puis-je voir le contenu de votre valise ?" L'agent de la douane lui fit signe de poser la dite valise sur le bureau.

"Oui bien sûr. * Newt s'exécute et pose la valise sur la table, il ouvre la valise et montre le contenu. Ne voyant que des vêtements et un nécessaire de toilette l'agent de la douane lui fit signe que tout était en ordre, Newt ferma alors sa valise et la pose sure le sol pour que celle-ci se rouvre. L'agent regarde Newt d'un air surpris pendant que celui-ci referme la valise.

"Il faut que je répare ça." Newt lui lance un petit sourire embarrassé et l'agent ne fit que hocher la tête.

"Bienvenue à New York monsieur Scarmander. J'espère que votre séjour se passera bien."

"Je l'espère aussi." Sur ce, Newt sort des docks et se mit en route pour la banque pour faire un retrait afin de partir pour l'Arizona aussi vite que possible. Il marche dans les rues de New-York, observant les habitants et les différents magasins moldus sur son passage, les enfants jouaient et couraient dans tous les sens, les femmes discutaient ou faisaient des courses, les hommes buvaient le café ou lisaient le journal moldu. Parfois Newt aurait aimé être moldu, avoir une vie normale ou personne ne jugerait ses choix ou son métier, mais il ne pourrait pas vivre sans magie ou sans ses chers créatures magique même si certaines le rendait fou avec leurs petites sorties surprise dans le monde moldu. Une fois avoir trouvé la banque il remarque un femme entrain de vociférer sur les escaliers que les sorcières vivent parmi eux, il ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, cela faisait longtemps que les chasseurs de sorciers avaient disparus mais apparemment il en restait quelques uns, cette femme faisait partie de la Ligue des Fidèles de Salem, une communauté anti magie de moldu que personne ne prenait au sérieux. Elle était en plein discours quand elle posa les yeux sur Newt.

"Cette ville extraordinaire resplendit de toutes les merveilles inventées par l'homme. Les cinémas, les automobiles, la radio, les lumières électriques… tout cela nous éblouit et nous ensorcelle ! Mais la lumière ne va pas sans l'ombre, mon ami. Quelque chose rôde dans notre ville. Ce quelque chose fait des ravages et disparaît sans laisser de trace…] Nous devons nous battre. Rejoignez-nous, les Fidèles de Salem, dans notre combat."

Newt pousse un soupir, cette femme pensait vraiment que quelqu'un allait la croire ? Les moldus sont peut-être naïfs mais pas au point de se battre contre quelque chose qui à leurs yeux n'existe que dans les livres et les légendes. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, sa valise s'ouvre et une petite créature à fourrure noire en sortit, attirée par le son d'un pièce qui venait de tomber dans le chapeau d'un mendiant non loin. La petite boule de fourrure se mit à courir en direction d'un homme qui rentrait à l'intérieur de la banque et s'accrocha à la serviette de ce dernier, Newt quand à lui s'en aperçu au moment où l'homme entra.

'Oh c'est pas vrai ! Niffleur !' Il se lança à la poursuite de son Niffleur, bousculant au passage un moldu bedonnant avec une moustache.

"Veuillez m'excuser !"

"Attendez ! Vous avez fait tomber votre-" Mais Newt était déjà parti. "Votre œuf…"

'Où est passé ce sale petit voleur cette fois ? Il a doit chercher le chemin vers le coffre fort le petit malin.' Newt regarde un peu partout, à la recherche de son précieux Niffleur quand il le vit passer sous les bureaux, au moment où il allait lui courir après le moldu qu'il avait bousculé plus tôt lui tapota sur l'épaule.

"Monsieur vous avez fait tomber votre œuf tout-à-l'heure. "

"O-Oh ! Merci monsieur euh…Monsieur ? "

"Kowalski, Jacob Kowalski." Le moldu lui fit un grand sourire et lui tend la main.

"Newt Scarmander, ravi de vous rencontrer." Ils se serrent la main et Newt remis l'œuf dans sa valise.

"Vous n'êtes pas d'ici vous. Vous êtes anglais ?"

"O-Oui je viens de L-Londres. Je suis en voyage p-pour le travail."

"Oh vraiment ? Vous faites quoi comme travail ?"

"J-J'étudie les animaux dans leur en-environnement. J-J'écris un livre sur le s-sujet."

"Oooooh quel beau métier, moi je suis pâtissier ! Je viens pour un prêt pour ouvrir ma propre boutique." Jacob affiche un grand sourire, il est sûr qu'il obtiendra son prêt.

"O-Oh et bien b-bonne chance alors pour ce prêt ! Veuillez m-m'excuser je dois a-aller faire un retrait p-pour partir en Arizona."

"Oh oui bien sur ! Au revoir monsieur Scarmander et bon voyage."

"M-Merci monsieur K-Kowalsky et en-encore bonne chance." Newt part alors se cacher dans un coin à l'abri des regards et transplane à l'intérieur du coffre fort qui était quasiment vide grâce au niffleur qui est entrain de mettre un lingot d'or dans sa poche ventrale.

"Niffleur ! Repose ça tout de suite !" Il attrape le niffleur par les pattes arrière et il le secoue de bas en haut, faisant tomber tout le trésor dérobé jusqu'à la dernière pièce.

"Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi… Allez hop ! Dans la valise et tu as intérêt à être sage ou sinon tu seras puni." Sur ces mots il mit le niffleur, non sans effort, dans la valise, c'est à ce moment là que l'alarme se mit à sonner et Newt transplana dehors dans la ruelle de derrière. Un main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et sortir sa baguette en cas d'attaque, il se retourne vers la personne derrière lui. Une jeune femme se tenait là et elle avait l'air stressée.

"C'était quoi ça ?!" Newt la regarde d'un air perplexe.

"Euh…ça quoi ?"

"Cette chose dans votre valise que des non mage aurait pu voir ?"

"Oh ça ! C'est mon niffleur… Un sacré voyou qui prend tout ce qui brille peu importe ce que c'est ou à qui ça appartient." Elle le regarde comme si il était fou, ça ne lui inspire pas confiance.

"Vous avez d'autres créatures de ce genre ?"

"Et bien…ouuuui..? Peut être ?"

"Votre nom."

"Newt Scarmander madame."

"Porpentina Goldstein, vous transporter des créatures illégales je dois vous emmener au Congrès magique des États-Unis." Elle sort sa carte d'agent du MACUSA avant de lui prendre le bras et de transplaner au Congrès.

Et voilà le premier chapitre !

Prochainement, rencontres avec Percival Graves, la Présidente et cette chère Queenie et ne vous inquiétez pas Jacob reviendra et Croyance fera bientôt son apparition aussi.

Merci pour votre attention, j'attends votre avis sur ce premier chapitre qui se passe à peu près comme dans le film mais avec plusieurs changements.


	3. Chapter 2

Note de l'auteur: Les créatures fantastiques ne m'appartient pas !

Ceci est du Grindelwald x Newt vous aimez pas ? Plaignez vous a Albus ou Thésée ouo

Newt ne sera pas aussi gentil que dans le film pour cette histoire il deviendra plus dark au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

Rating: M pour les chapitres à venir

J'essaierai de poster aussi régulièrement que possible mais bon la muse est capricieuse

"Niffleur" parole

'Niffleur' pensée

Chapitre 2: Congrès magique, legilimancie et moldu

Décidément Newt se sentait maudit, son Niffleur qui cambriole une banque moldu, son arrestation par un membre du MACUSA et maintenant il allait être présenté à la présidente Séraphina Picquery en personne parce qu'il possède une valise pleine d'animaux magiques ! Pourquoi Albus ne l'avait pas prévenu ! Il aurait sûrement trouvé un autre moyen pour ramener Frank dans son habitat naturel, l'oiseau-tonnerre qu'il avait sauvé de trafiquants égyptiens, il lui avait fallu très longtemps pour gagner sa confiance et s'occuper de ses blessures. Parfois il lançait à Tina un regard noir sans que celle-ci ne le remarque, elle était bien trop occupée à le traîner d'ascenseur en couloir, ils avaient croisés un elfe de maison qui avait dit quelque chose à Tina à propos de ne pas être à son poste ou un truc du genre, il n'y avait pas trop prêter attention. Et le voici devant la porte de ce qu'il devine être le département des affaires majeurs, Tina ouvre la porte doucement, à l'intérieur il y a un homme grand, mince et musclé, le cheveux noir de jais au tempes grisonnantes bien plaqués en arrière, il parle avec une belle femme noire qui porte un turban et un longue robe, ils semblaient avoir une discussion très sérieuse jusqu'à ce que la femme voit Tina et Newt.

"Mademoiselle Goldstein nous sommes en réunion !"

"Pardon madame la présidente mais cet homme a enfreint la loi sur le transport illégal d'animaux magiques."

"Tina. Vous avez vraiment le don de vous présentez toujours lorsque vous êtes le moins désiré." La voix grave de l'homme résonne dans la pièce, un frisson parcouru le dos de Newt, il jete un coup d'œil à Tina qui rougissait de honte et d'embarras. L'homme se retourne et fixe les deux nouveaux arrivants de son regard noir, Newt ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard avec un très léger rougissement sur ses joues tachetées.

"P-Pardonnez moi monsieur Graves mais cet homme transporte des créatures magique dangereuses et illégales !"

"Mademoiselle Goldstein, dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes plus auror ?" Graves la regarde avec intensité, Newt quand à lui la regarde avec surprise et une pointe de colère, il s'était fait arrêter par une personne qui n'en avait ni la permission et encore moins l'autorité nécessaire ?! Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ?! Ce détail n'échappe pas à Graves mais il préféra se taire pour l'instant. Tina quant à elle se tut et baissa la tête, en effet elle a été dégradée à cause d'un incident avec un non mage.

"Mademoiselle Goldstein nous avons des problèmes bien plus importants que des créatures illégales ! Alors cessez de nous importuner et retourner à votre poste, et emmenez cet homme avec vous, quand notre problème principal sera résolu nous nous occuperons de lui maintenant retourner au travail." La voix de la présidente claquait comme un fouet, Tina balbutia des excuses que Newt compris à peine et se retrouve de nouveau embarqué par Tina hors du service des affaires majeurs. Il jette un dernier regard par dessus son épaule et remarque que monsieur Graves le fixait toujours avant de se retourner et de continuer son entretien avec Picquery. Et c'est ainsi que ce pauvre Newt se retrouve de nouveau traîner de couloir en ascenseur mais cette fois pour se retrouver au bureau fédéral des Permis de baguettes magique. Tina le conduit à son bureau et commence à sortir de la paperasse.

"Vous avez votre permis de baguette magique ?"

"Quelque part dans ma valise oui."

"Vous avez la date de validité en tête ou il vous faut aller chercher vos papiers ?" Alors que Newt allait répondre un homme entre et commence à crier le nom de Tina, il avait l'air très agacé et Tina se précipita sous son bureau, pensant que c'était une bonne cachette et qu'il ne viendra pas plus près.

"Mais où est elle passée encore ? Tina !" Il était maintenant devant Newt qui fit un signe de tête vers le bureau. L'homme acquiesça et frappa le bureau.

"Porpentina Goldstein !" Tina sortit de sous le bureau avec un petit sourire extrêmement gêné.

"Monsieur Abernathy ! J'avais fait tomber ma baguette qu'elle idiote je fais n'est ce pas ?"

"Vous avez encore déranger monsieur Graves et la présidente Picquery pour des bêtises ! Quand allez-vous comprendre que vous n'êtes plus auror ? Vous êtes officier fédéral au service des Permis de baguettes magique, vous n'avez pas à déranger leurs réunions !"

"Monsieur ! Il s'agit d'un transport de créatures magique dangereuses et illégales, si vous me laissez juste un peu de temps je pourrai…"

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires miss Goldstein mais celles des aurors qui ont l'autorité nécessaire pour ce genre de choses."

"Allons monsieur Abernathy." La voix grave de monsieur Graves se fit entendre, surprenant tout le monde. "Laissez mademoiselle Goldstein parler." Il s'avance lentement comme un prédateur s'approche de sa proie, Newt ne put retenir un léger mouvement de recul.

"Monsieur Graves, cet homme transporte une valise pleine de créatures magique, l'une d'entre elles s'est échapper dans une banque moldu, n'importe qui aurait pu la voir ! Imaginez si cette chose avait attaquée un moldu ?"

"L-Les Niffleurs n'attaquent j-jamais personne ! I-Ils sont t-très doux et affectueux à vrai dire, ce sont p-peut être des v-voleurs mais ils ne sont pas d-dangereux pour l'homme."

"Vraiment ? Vous semblez très sûre de vous monsieur ?"

"Scarmander, Newt Scamander, je suis m-magizoologiste et oui j'en suis s-sûre car j'ai passé p-plusieurs m-mois à observer les Niffleurs."

"Fort bien mais vos autres créatures ? Elles ne sont pas toutes affectueuses et douces n'est ce pas ?"

"I-Il suffit j-juste de ne pas les p-provoquer monsieur. J'écris un livre sur ces créatures comme ça tout le monde saura comment agir auprès d'elles."

"Comme un livre d'extermination ?" Newt regarde Tina d'air horrifié mélanger à de la rage.

"Si jamais vous osez utiliser mon livre pour tuer d'innocentes créatures je vous tuerai sans le moindre remord ! Osez ne serait-ce que blesser l'une d'entre elles et je vous jure que vous me supplierez d'abréger vos souffrances." Newt avait pointé sa baguette dans la direction de Tina qui avait reculée de plusieurs pas face aux menaces. Graves le regarde d'un air perplexe, les animaux étaient un sujet très sensible chez ce jeune homme, il garda cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire. Ce Newt là n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui bégayer il y a peu, celui-ci était froid, presque meurtrier, il ne se tenait plus voûté, il se tenait droit comme un i ce qui le grandissait encore plus, il était déjà grand quand il était voûté mais la il frôle le mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Graves se sent petit comparé à ce grand garçon aux cheveux brun roux et aux yeux bleus ciel, doucement il posa sa main sur le bras de Newt.

"Monsieur Scamander, baissez votre baguette, personne ne fera de mal à vos animaux, je suis désolé si les mots de mademoiselle Goldstein vous ont blessé alors s'il vous plaît baissez votre baguette." Lentement Newt s'exécute et range sa baguette dans son manteau.

"V-Veuillez m'excuser… C'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur… Mon livre ne sert qu'à un intérêt pédagogique et non à l'extermination. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas vous servir de mon livre…"

"J'en prends note monsieur Scamander, je vous présente encore mes excuses pour le comportement de mademoiselle Goldstein. Avez-vous un endroit où rester pour la nuit ?"

"J-Je comptais trouver un hôtel et partir demain matin au plus tôt, j'ai du travail qui m-m'attend dans l'Arizona." Graves regarda Newt pendant ce qui semble être une éternité avant de se tourner vers Tina qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

"Mademoiselle Goldstein vous hébergera, c'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire pour vous avoir causé tant de problèmes n'est-ce pas ?" Il la regarde avec insistance, lui faisant comprendre clairement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

"Oui monsieur…" Graves eu un sourire satisfait puis il se retourne vers Newt.

"Bien vu que tout est arrangé je vais retourné à mes occupations, au revoir monsieur Scamander." Sur ce monsieur Graves part, retournant à son enquête dans le monde moldu. Tina allait dire quelque chose mais Newt l'interrompt.

"Je…ne veux plus entendre un seul mot venant de vous. Je resterai pour la nuit vu qu'il est trop tard pour réserver une chambre dans un hôtel et mes animaux ont besoin d'attention alors juste conduisez moi chez vous." Les mots étaient fermes et froid, Tina se sent très mal vis à vis de Newt, ce n'était pas son intention de lui faire de la peine ou de le mettre en colère, elle avait juste fait ce qui lui semblait être juste après tout c'est son travail ! Enfin. Était son travail. Il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen pour se réconcilier avec lui, pour atténuer la tension entre eux et elle savait qui pourrait l'aider. Déterminée, elle emmène Newt hors du Congrès et se met en route vers son appartement, c'était sans compter sur l'apparition de Jacob, le moldu avec qui Newt avait discuté pendant sa traque du Niffleur, le pauvre avait l'air au fond du trou.

"Monsieur K-Kowalsky ?" Jacob lève la tête et salua Newt.

"Ah monsieur Scamander…rebonjour…"

"Votre entretien ne s'est pas terminé comme vous le pensiez n'est ce pas..?"

"Apparemment il faut que je leur donne une garantie ! Mes pauvres pâtisseries n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté…" Il ouvre sa valise et sort deux beaux beignets bien fourrés. "Tenez et goûtez moi ça. C'est la recette de ma grand-mère vous m'en direz des nouvelles." Newt et Tina prirent les beignets et mordent dedans, la réaction fût instantanée. Tina est plus que conquise et le visage de Newt avait perdu toute trace de tension. Tina fut la première à parler.

"Je crois que je viens de manger un bout de Paradis…" Elle continue à manger son beignet avec grand plaisir.

"Il faut absolument que vous ouvrez votre boulangerie pâtisserie."

"Merci beaucoup mais sans garantie pas de prêt…et pas de prêt pas de boulangerie…"

"Et c'est pour ça que je vais vous aider Jacob." Jacob regarde Newt avec espoir, son rêve n'est peut-être pas encore mort et enterré !

"Vous feriez ça pour de vrai ?"

"Oui Jacob et si vous le souhaitez nous pourrions en discuter ce soir autour d'un dîner, je loge chez mademoiselle Goldstein pour la nuit, enfin si mademoiselle Goldstein est d'accord." Tina hésite un peu, on parle d'un non mage après tout ! Mais ça pourrait être une bonne occasion de faire la paix avec Scamander, il faudra qu'elle mette Queenie au parfum pour éviter de l'oublietter plus tard.

"Bon d'accord, je demanderai à ma sœur de mettre un couvert de plus."

"Vous êtes mes sauveurs ! Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant monsieur Scamander et mademoiselle Goldstein."

"Fort bien ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre." Tina conduit alors Newt et Jacob jusqu'à son appartement, alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers la voix de la vieille gardienne se fit entendre.

"Mademoiselle Goldstein ? C'est vous ?" Tina fit signe à Newt et Jacob de ne pas faire de bruit"

"Oui madame c'est moi."

"Vous êtes seule ?" À croire que la vieille dame peut voir à travers les murs.

"Je suis toujours seule madame."

'Pas étonnant.' Newt ne put empêcher une petite pensée méchante, il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer Tina en compagnie d'un homme sans que celle-ci ne lui fasse passer un interrogatoire puis qu'elle le fouille en quête d'objets illégaux. Il dût se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire, Tina les emmena à la porte de son appartement et les fit entrer.

"Queenie je suis rentrée ! Nous avons des invités." Queenie apparu sur le seuil de la porte qui donnait sur le salon, elle était entrain de coudre une robe magiquement.

"Tina~ tu ramène des hommes à la maison maintenant ?" Queenie leur fit un grand sourire chaleureux, Newt la salua d'un hochement de tête tandis que Jacob était bouche bée devant la jeune femme, jamais il n'avait vu une personne aussi ravissante, même son ex-fiancée Mildred, qui pourtant était une très belle femme, ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté de Queenie.

"Fermez la bouche mon chou ou vous allez avalé une mouche~." Il ferme la bouche instantanément. "Vous devez être mort de faim mon pauvre ! Le dîner est déjà prêt, voulez vous m'aider à mettre la table ?"

"A-A-Avec plaisir mademoiselle." Il suit Queenie à la cuisine pour l'aider. Newt quand à lui était parti avec Tina dans la chambre d'amis pour s'installer.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça fera l'affaire pour votre séjour ici." Tina savait que Newt était entrain de l'ignorer alors elle essaya de lancer la conversation." Écoutez monsieur Scamander je sais que mes mots vous ont blessé…ce n'était pas du tout mon intention, je ne pensais pas que vous étiez si attaché à ces animaux, je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir causé de la peine…" Newt ouvrit sa valise sur le sol.

"Si vous êtes vraiment désolé alors vous allez venir m'aider et là peut-être que je vous pardonnerai." Sûre ces mots il descend dans sa valise suivi de près par Tina, ils arrivent dans une grande cabane située au milieu de différents écosystèmes où se promènent diverses créatures aussi bien sur terre que dans les airs. Tina est juste bouche bée, jamais elle n'avait imaginée qu'un endroit pareil puisse exister. Newt enlève son manteau et le pose sur une chaise, il pose ce qu'il semble être une petite brindille verte sur son épaule et rassemble plusieurs choses.

"Bien vous allez m'aider avec les Botrucs, les Occamys et les Veaudelunes, il faut tailler le bonsaï des Botrucs, nourrir les Occamys et vérifier si le dernier œuf a éclos et enfin nourrir les Veaudelunes pendant que je m'occupe de Frank, si vous voulez je pourrais vous montrer les autres animaux une fois qu'on se sera occupés de tout ça d'accord ?"

"O-Oui monsieur Scamander."

"Appelez moi Newt, monsieur Scamander c'était mon père."

"Ah d'accord mais appelez moi Tina alors."

"D'accord." Il lui donne un seau de nourriture pendant qu'il en transporte d'autres. "On y va ?"

Et fin du chapitre 2 !

Le prochain chapitre sera en priorité basé sur Graves et Croyance, on verra un peu Tina s'occuper d'animaux et Jacob sera introduit à la magie ! À la prochaine tout le monde.


	4. Chapter 3

Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pour ce retard inexcusable s'il vous plaît ne me tapez pas !

Note de l'auteur: Les créatures fantastiques ne m'appartient toujours pas et ne m'appartiendra jamais hélas

Ceci est du Grindelwald x Newt vous aimez pas ? Plaignez vous à Albus ou Thésée ouo

Newt ne sera pas aussi gentil que dans le film pour cette histoire il deviendra plus dark au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

Rating: M pour les chapitres à venir

J'essaierai de poster aussi régulièrement que possible mais bon la muse est capricieuse

"Niffleur" parole

'Niffleur' pensée

Chapitre 3: rencontre, magie et animaux

L'église de Pike Street, c'est le Quartier Général des Fidèles de Salem et la demeure de la famille Bellebosse. Mary Lou Bellebosse, dirigeante de cette "secte", termine de préparer le rez-de-chaussée afin d'accueillir les orphelins pour le repas. Elle avait trouvée cette solution afin d'avoir un peu de main d'œuvre pour distribuer ces tracts, un simple travail contre un repas chaud. Sa fille cadette, Chastity, distribue les prospectus aux jeunes enfants comme à chaque fois avec un grand sourire tandis que Croyance, le fils aîné, et Modestie, la fille benjamine, s'affairent à remplir les bols de soupe et à les distribuer. Mary Lou s'arrêta devant un des enfants et écarte une mèche de cheveux de son front, montrant un grain de beauté assez large. Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers Mary Lou d'un air effrayé.

"Est-ce que c'est une marque démoniaque madame ?" La femme réfléchit un moment avant de finalement se relaxer légèrement.

"Non." Elle se détourna finalement du petit garçon et retourne à ses occupations. Après ça tout se déroula comme d'habitude et les enfants partent avec leurs piles de prospectus à distribuer, Chastity leur disant que s'ils les jetaient à la poubelle elle le saurait, Modestie et Croyance eurent eux aussi leurs propres piles et sortirent dans la rue afin de les distribuer aux passants. Modestie part de son côté tandis que Croyance lui s'enfonça dans une rue sombre une fois que sa petite sœur n'était plus en vue. Là-bas il attendit un bon moment, serrant les prospectus fort contre sa poitrine, avant d'entendre un léger crack sonore, signifiant l'arrivée de son bienfaiteur.

"Bonjour Croyance, comment ce passe tes recherches sur l'enfant ?" Croyance garde son regard fixé sur le sol, serrant ses papiers plus étroitement.

"Toujours rien monsieur Graves… Il n'y a toujours pas de signe comme ceux que vous m'avez décrit et Mère commence à se poser des questions…"

"Oh Croyance…" Le regard sombre du sorcier se posa sur les mains tremblantes du jeune homme. "Cette…femme…t'a encore fait du mal n'est-ce pas ?" Il prit ses mains doucement, laissant les prospectus tomber par terre, et les retourne paume vers le ciel. Les mains du pauvre garçon étaient zébrés de plaies fraîches de la veille, Mary Lou Bellebosse avait pour habitude de flageller les mains de Croyance avec sa propre ceinture jusqu'à ce que le pauvre garçon ne puisse plus les sentir tellement elle les avait frappée. La cruauté de cette femme ne connaissait aucune limite quand il s'agit de punir le pauvre jeune homme qui cherchait seulement un peu d'amour auprès de sa mère. Graves passa délicatement sa main sur les paumes de Croyance, utilisant sa magie pour soigner et refermer les blessures.

"Une fois l'enfant trouvé, tous ces mauvais traitements s'arrêteront je te le promet Croyance. D'ailleurs je pense avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider."

"Vraiment monsieur ? Est-ce un sorcier ?"

"En effet, et si je joue bien mon jeu il acceptera sans trop poser de questions. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on rencontre un magizoologiste aussi expérimenter après tout." Croyance le regarde d'un air surpris et plein de curiosité.

"Qu'est-ce qu'un magi…magizoo…"

"Magizoologiste." précisa Graves. "Un magizoologiste est un sorcier qui étudie les animaux magiques du monde entier. Cet homme écrit même un livre dans un but pédagogique, je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous aider à identifier l'obscurus sans problème." Habituellement Graves ne demande l'aide de personne, trouvant toujours un moyen pour parvenir à ses fin, mais là la situation est assez délicate et ses connaissances en Obscurial étaient limitées aux quelques livres qu'il avait pu trouver sur le sujet. Donc l'arrivée de ce magizoologiste était une aubaine ! Pour une fois Tina a eut une excellente idée en le ramenant au MACUSA.

"Monsieur…comment allez vous le convaincre ?" Graves lui adressa un simple sourire.

"Tout simplement en lui faisant part de mon inquiétude pour l'enfant. J'ai remarqué qu'il était assez émotif et qu'il ne supporte pas même l'idée que l'on fasse du mal à quelqu'un ou à un animal, cela jouera en ma faveur. En attendant continue tes recherches je reviendrai vers toi avec le magizoologiste dès que possible." Le sorcier se détourna du plus jeune et commence à marcher d'un pas sûr et élégant vers la sortie de l'allée.

"Bien monsieur… Je ferai de mon mieux."

"Je sais mon garçon." L'homme lui répondit sans se retourner puis il se mêla à la foule, laissant Croyance seul à ramasser ses papiers et à réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir monsieur Graves, pas après tout ce que le sorcier a fait pour lui ! Il a soigné ses blessures, il l'a nourri quand sa mère le privait de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours, il lui a même promis de lui apprendre à se servir de la magie ! Il lui a promis de l'emmener loin de ce monstre qu'il appelle mère, de l'introduire dans le monde magique mais pour cela il faut d'abord qu'il trouve l'obscurus qui sème la panique en ville et ce quoi qu'il en coûte. Il priait tous les jours pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul petit indice qui le mènerait à la personne qui lui offrira sa liberté, maintenant qu'il l'a trouvé il ne compte pas le lâcher.

_Pendant ce temps avec monsieur Graves:_

Il venait juste de transplaner au MACUSA qu'il était déjà assailli par plusieurs aurors, de plus en plus d'incidents magique se passait chez les non-majs et les aurors commençaient à avoir du mal à oublietter tous les non-majs témoins de ces événements. Les incidents devenaient de plus en plus conséquent, la sécurité du monde magique était sérieusement en péril, Graves les emmena dans son bureau et les écoute un par un.

"Il y a encore eu une attaque, heureusement aucun non-mage n'a été blessés mais il y a eu beaucoup de témoins. Nos équipes d'Oubliators sont encore entrain d'effacer leurs souvenirs. Monsieur cela ne peut plus durer ! Si nous ne trouvons pas rapidement la source de toutes ces attaques nous seront vite dépassés et découverts !" Graves les écouta attentivement, la tête posée sur ses doigts entrelacés.

"Je comprends vos inquiétudes, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour stopper cette menace mais sans indices nous n'irons pas loin. Tout ce que nous savons est que nous cherchons une masse de fumée noire conséquente en taille qui se déplace très vite. Des suggestions ?" Les sorciers présents se mirent à parler de leurs théories.

"Ça pourrait être un sortilège de magie noir. Peut-être un partisan de Grindelwald ?"

"C'est plausible mais nous avons passés au peigne fin tous les grimoires que nous avons pu trouver et il n'y a aucun sort de la sorte."

"Une chimère créée par Alchimie ?"

"Est-il possible de créer ce genre de chose avec de l'alchimie ? Au dernière nouvelle on ne peut créer que des objets solides."

"Et si nous avions tout simplement affaire à une créature ?" tous les sorciers se retournent vers celui qui vient de parler.

"Une créature vous dîtes ?"

"Oui monsieur, bien que l'importation de créatures fantastiques soit illégale il y en a qui vivent dans notre pays naturellement. Et si l'une d'entre elles avait décidée d'attaquer les non-majs ? Peut-être on t-il provoquer la créature sans le vouloir ou il y a aussi la possibilité qu'elle soit contrôlée par un sorcier." Tous se mirent alors à réfléchir à cette possibilité, il fallait le reconnaître ça tient la route comme théorie mais quel type d'animal cette chose pouvait bien être ?

" Dites Goldstein avait pas ramenée un magizoologiste ? Peut être qu'il pourra nous aider !"

Décidément tout se déroule à merveille pour Graves, il a maintenant une excellente raison pour s'entretenir avec Scamander donc il n'aura pas à manigancer de rencontre" par hasard" comme il avait pensé ou quoi que ce soit. Et il semblerait que tout les autres soient d'accord sur le fait que Scamander pouvait les aider et qu'il fallait le faire revenir aussi rapidement que possible au MACUSA.

"Messieurs je me charge de ramener le magizoologiste personnellement. Je sais où il se trouve et je pense qu'il ne fera pas d'histoire si c'est moi qui y vais. Je l'interrogerai moi même et je vous ferai part de mes découvertes lors de la prochaine réunion avec la présidente, sommes nous d'accord ?" Tous hochent la tête, heureux de faire enfin des progrès et en plus leur patron se propose pour faire le travail à leur place." Bien, vous pouvez disposer, revenez me voir si vous trouvez des informations. Je pars de ce pas chercher monsieur Scamander." Les aurors prennent donc congé de leur supérieur qui est déjà entrain de remettre son manteau. Intérieurement Percival jubile, bien qu'il sait qu'il ne doit pas crier victoire trop vite après tout Scamander peut toujours refuser de l'aider dans son plan mais un simple Imperium et le tour est joué, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout se déroule tellement bien ! Peut-être même trop bien, il va falloir qu'il fasse attention, une erreur peut vite arriver si il se relâche trop. Sur ce il se mit en route pour l'appartement de Queenie et Tina Goldstein.

_Pendant ce temps dans la valise de Newt:_

Tina et Newt sont entrain de nourrir les Veaudelunes, des animaux à la peau gris pâle avec de longues pattes fines et aux pieds larges et plats. Tina les trouve adorables, ils avaient tailler le bonsaï des Botrucs, de petits êtres végétal qui ressemblent à des brindilles vertes avec des feuilles, d'ailleurs l'un d'entre eux est très attaché à Newt. Au point que ce dernier, nommé Pickett, ne vivait quasiment que dans la poche du manteau de Newt au grand désespoir de ce dernier qui se fait accusé, semble t-il par les autres Botrucs, de favoritisme. Il lui a appris que ces petits êtres sont souvent utilisés par les cambrioleurs pour déverrouiller les serrures, ensuite il lui a présenté le Niffleur qui avait tenté de prendre tout l'argent de la banque ainsi que le Demiguise, une sorte de singe blanc gracieux avec de grand yeux noirs, il ferait les meilleurs câlins qui soit d'après le magizoologiste. Ils sont ensuite allés voir les Occamys, des serpent à plumes bleu et violet qui peuvent changer de taille en fonction de leur environnement, Tina put d'ailleurs assister à l'éclosion du dernier œuf d'Occamy, ne manquant pas, par la même occasion, Newt s'appeler lui même "maman". Finalement le magizoologiste est très agréable à vivre et surtout très doux, rien à voir avec le sorcier qui avait pointé sa baguette vers elle au MACUSA. Quand il parle de ses créatures il ressemble à un puits de connaissance sans fond, là il n'est pas avare de mot, il lui a fait un exposé complet sur chaque créature qu'elle a rencontrée, de leur environnement naturel jusqu'à l'usage de certaines parties du corps utilisées pour les potions dans le cas de certains animaux ou à la domestication de certaines espèces comme les Abraxans.

"Vous avez dû beaucoup voyager Newt! Oh quel est cet oiseau là ?" Tina pointe un grand oiseau majestueux couleur sable avec trois paires d'ailes de différentes tailles et une queue double qui vient de se poser sur un grand rocher dans un décor assez désertique.

"Lui c'est Frank ! Un oiseau-tonnerre que j'ai sauvé en Égypte, le pauvre avait été capturé par des trafiquants qui voulaient le vendre à un riche fabricant de baguettes magiques…"

"Pourquoi un fabricant de baguettes voudrait acheter cet oiseau ?"

"Pour ces plumes, l'oiseau-tonnerre est une sorte de cousin américain du Phoenix. Ses plumes sont utilisés comme noyau de baguettes magiques. Les oiseaux-tonnerre sont originaire d'Arizona et sont vénérés par plusieurs tribus Amérindiennes en Amérique du Nord, ils construisent des totems à leur effigies, ils peuvent sentir le danger venir et peuvent créer des tempêtes durant leurs vols. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour gagner sa confiance et pouvoir m'occuper de lui, si je suis venu ici c'est pour pouvoir le remettre en liberté dans son habitat naturel comme je lui ai promis. N'est-ce pas Frank ?" Newt était entrain de caresser affectueusement le bec de l'oiseau qui ne fit que huir en affirmation aux propos du sorcier, ce dernier lui donne un morceau de viande et l'oiseau s'envola de nouveau.

" Au fait Newt, comment allez-vous aider ce moldu ?"

"Le coquilles d'œufs d'Occamy ! Elle sont en argent massif et feront une excellente garantie pour notre nouvel ami auprès de la banque. J'ai déjà préparé un sac pendant que vous nourrissiez les Veaudelunes, d'ailleurs nous devrions retourner voir Jacob et votre sœur avant qu'il ne se pose des questions." Il attrape un grand sac en toile de jute épaisse qui a l'air bien rempli et lourd pourtant il le soulève avec facilité, démontrant sa force malgré son physique assez mince. Elle le suit vers la cabane où se trouve l'échelle pour sortir de la valise, il récupéra son manteau et entame la montée de l'échelle.

"Comment avez-vous créé tout ça ? Ça a dû prendre beaucoup de temps pour recréer tous ces environnements !"

"Quelques sorts d'expansion, un peu d'huile de coude, de bons engrais magiques et un sort qui imite la lumière du soleil et de la lune, c'est plus simple sur ce que certaines personnes pensent. Il suffit juste d'être motivé." Newt lui adresse un léger sourire puis il ouvrit le haut de la valise et sortit, il aide Tina à sortir puis referma la valise, Tina sort de la chambre en premier et alla voir comment vont Queenie et Jacob, juste pour retrouver le moldu au fourneaux avec Queenie.

"Allons monsieur Kowalski vous êtes un invité !"

"Et je tiens à vous aider miss Goldstein, et je vous ai dit de m'appeler Jacob." Queenie lui sourit tout en cuisant la viande pour le dîner.

"D'accord mais appelez moi Queenie dans ce cas." Jacob hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. "Ah Tina ! Le dîner est bientôt prêt, oh et dit à notre autre invité que monsieur Graves est à la porte et qu'il souhaite lui parler~." Tina fût surprise, monsieur Graves ? Ici ? Pourtant personne n'a frappé à la porte. Mais vu les dons de Legilimens de Queenie elle a dû le repérer une fois qu'il est entré dans le bâtiment. Et puis pourquoi voulait-il voir Newt ? Avait-il réfléchi à propos de la valise ?

"Tina chérie cesse de te poser des questions et va ouvrir la porte. Il ne faut pas trop le faire attendre." Tina alla à la porte et l'ouvre au même moment ou monsieur Graves allait toquer.

"Monsieur ? Il y a un problème ?"

"Je souhaiterai parler avec monsieur Scamander en privé, est-il disponible ?" Tina hocha la tête et le fait entrer.

"Je vais chercher monsieur Scamander, si vous voulez bien patienter." Elle retourne à la chambre de Newt qui prépare une explication pour Jacob à propos des coquilles d'œufs en argent qui ait l'air le plus crédible possible, elle frappa à la porte légèrement trop fort au goût du sorcier." Newt monsieur Graves est là et il souhaite vous parler, il attend dans l'entrée." Newt fronça les sourcils, que pouvait bien lui vouloir l'Auror en chef ? Il n'y a qu'une façon de savoir.

"Dites lui que j'arrive ! Juste le temps de donner le sac à monsieur Kowalski."

"D'accord Newt je vais lui dire, juste faites vite, parfois monsieur Graves n'est pas très patient." Et elle repart de nouveau, Newt arrange un peu sa tenue avant d'aller trouver le moldu qui était toujours captivé par la jolie sorcière blonde. Il déposa le lourd sac sur la table qui, heureusement, n'avait pas encore été mise. "Monsieur Kowalski, je vous ai promis de vous aider avec le financement de votre boulangerie et je compte tenir ma promesse." Il ouvrit le sac et en sort un morceau d'œuf en argent. Jacob dû se frotter les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas entrain de rêver. "De l'argent massif, ceci m'a été offert durant mon dernier voyage mais je n'en ai pas l'utilité. Ce sac en est rempli, je suis sûr qu'avec ça vous pourrez ouvrir votre commerce sans problème."

"Je-Je-Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! C'est… C-C'est extrêmement généreux de votre part monsieur Scamander ! Seigneur Dieu il en a assez pour même pouvoir embaucher quelques personnes !" Newt sourit à la réaction de Jacob, il avait l'air si heureux, parfois les moldus peuvent être adorable. Et puis sans crier gare Jacob lui fit un énorme câlin qui aurait pu lui casser quelques côtes, lui qui n'apprécie guère le contact physique avec d'autres humains se retrouve dans les pattes d'une sorte de gros nounours. "Merci monsieur ! Merci merci merci ! Vous avez mon éternelle gratitude !" C'est avec beaucoup d'inconfort et une légère pointe de malaise que Newt réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte du moldu.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose, je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aider. Hélas je ne peux rester plus longtemps, j'ai quelques affaires à régler de toute urgence. Je vous laisse au bons soins de ces demoiselles, j'espère vous revoir bientôt." Ils se serrent la main et Newt part rejoindre Percival qui l'attend en compagnie de Tina. "J-J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre t-trop longtemps." Percival secoua la tête de façon négative ce qui rassure le jeune homme. "Vous vouliez me voir ?"

"Oui monsieur Scamander, pourrions nous aller dans un endroit plus privé ? Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire ne vous en fait pas." Newt réfléchi un instant et hocha la tête. "Parfait, veuillez me suivre." Graves regarde Tina qui n'a pas l'air très bien, avoir son supérieur hiérarchique chez elle la mettait mal à l'aise. "Bonne soirée mademoiselle Goldstein, je vous dis à demain."

"A demain monsieur Graves… Um… Vous comptez le garder combien de temps ?" Percival hausse un sourcil, en quoi cela la concerne ?

"Aussi longtemps que nécessaire, pourquoi cette question ?" Tina détourne le regard, se triturant les mains nerveusement.

"Pour rien, juste savoir si il doit passer la nuit ici ou non."

"Hmmm… Je ne pense pas qu'il rentrera mais nous verrons bien." Il se tourne vers Newt qui, entre temps, était allé chercher sa valise et son manteau. "Veuillez me suivre." Newt enfile alors son manteau et suit Graves hors de l'appartement sans un regard pour Tina, Graves attrapa son bras et transplana sur le toit d'un immeuble abandonné, bien à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes il relâche le bras du jeune sorcier.

"Bien je vais allé droit au but. J'ai besoin de vos expertise en tant que magizoologiste monsieur Scamander." Newt le toise d'un air surpris.

"En quoi avez-vous besoin de moi monsieur ?"

"Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant le monde des moldus subit des attaques magiques de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes. Nous avons une théorie comme quoi il s'agirait d'une créature magique. Madame la présidente s'acharne à penser que les fidèles de Grindelwald sont responsables mais je pense qu'il ne sont pas responsables pour une fois, les moldus parlent d'une fumée noire épaisse avec des yeux rouges."

"Une fumée noire avec des yeux rouges vous dites ?" Cela fit tiquer le magizoologiste, la seule chose qui peut correspondre à cette description il n'en a vu qu'une seule fois, au Soudan, ça ne pouvait pas être…

"J'ai moi même une théorie… Et si elle se révèle exacte…" Newt fixe le sorcier plus âgé.

"A quoi pensez-vous monsieur Graves ?" Percival resta muet un instant, il avait piqué l'intérêt du sorcier maintenant il ne lui reste plus qu'à bien son jeu.

"Savez-vous ce qu'est un Obscurus monsieur Scamander ?" Par Morgane il avait donc vu juste…

"Bien sûr, j'en ai hélas rencontré un… Une petite fille au Soudan… Elle avait à peine huit ans. J'ai tenté de l'aider du mieux que je pouvais mais… L'Obscurus à fini par se séparer du corps de son hôte, la tuant durant le processus."

"Je vois… J'ai bien peur que ce soit un Obscurial que nous recherchons monsieur Scamander. Je ne suis pas spécialement inquiet pour les moldus, c'est l'enfant qui me préoccupe… Je ne peux qu'imaginer la souffrance et l'incompréhension que cet enfant doit connaître." Ces mots attristent Newt, un Obscurus est un parasite magique qui est créé lorsqu'un sorcier, surtout les enfants nés moldus, refoule ses pouvoirs magiques. Plus la magie de l'enfant est puissante plus l'Obscurus est imposant mais surtout incontrôlable, en général ces enfants n'atteignent pas l'adolescence et encore moins l'âge adulte. "Monsieur Scamander je souhaite aider cet Obscurial mais pour ça j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous avez rencontré un Obscurial déjà, vous connaissez les symptômes!" Newt se mit à réfléchir, certes il faut faire quelque chose mais la ville est si grande… Peut-être qu'il est déjà trop tard. Et puis comment savoir si il pouvait lui faire confiance ? Qu'est ce qui lui disait que une fois l'Obscurial Graves n'allait pas l'exécuter ? Ou alors le capturer pour s'en servir comme arme contre Grindelwald et ses fidèles ? Un Obscurus peut être très puissant et agressif si il se sent menacé. "Je vous en prie…" Graves le regarde droit dans les yeux. "Aidez moi à le retrouver et l'aider." Ce fût tout ce qu'il fallait pour convaincre le magizoologiste, ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête au plus grand plaisir de l'aurore.

"Très bien… Je vais vous aider mais à une seule condition."

"Je vous écoute."

"Je veux que vous fassiez le serment sur votre magie que une fois l'enfant trouvé il ne sera ni exécuté ni capturé par votre gouvernement." Graves eut un petit sourire satisfait, si c'est sa seule condition alors soit.

"Moi, Percival Graves, jure sur ma magie que l'Obscurial ne sera ni capturé ni exécuté par le MACUSA, ainsi soit-il." Une aura lumineuse entoura l'Auror avant de se dissiper, scellant ainsi sa promesse envers Newt. Ce dernier est soulagé que Percival ait accepté sa condition si facilement, peut-être c'est-il trompé sur lui et qu'il souhaite réellement mettre en sécurité l'Obscurial. "J'ai un jeune homme, un cracmol, qui est déjà à la recherche de l'enfant. Je vous le présenterai dès que nous aurons parler un peu plus en détail de la façon d'aider notre jeune ami." Un cracmol ? Ce n'est pas souvent qu'un sorcier demande l'aide d'un cracmol, en général les cracmol sont considérés comme les rebuts de la société magique, traités de façon bien pire que les nés-moldus ou même les moldus. Décidément ce Percival Graves est plein de surprises.

"Très bien, nous devrions discuter de la manière dont nous allons approchés l'Obscurial sans qu'il ou elle ne se sente menacé, il nous attaquera au moindre signe d'agression ou de danger contre lui."

"Donc une approche calme et sereine est de rigueur." Newt hocha la tête. Les Obscuriaux peuvent être très instable mentalement et émotionnellement du aux abus physique et émotionnel qu'ils subissent très souvent, il faut donc être calme et paraître le moins hostile possible. "Il faudra ensuite lui expliquer la situation sans trop le brusquer, il faudra y allé petit à petit pour qu'il reste calme."

"Et surtout lui montrer qu'il ou elle n'est pas seul, il faudra lui montrer un peu de magie pour qu'il nous croit et éviter de passer pour des fous, il faut se montrer rassurant aussi, lui montrer qu'on ne lui veut aucun mal." Graves acquiesça, il a juste à agir comme il agit avec Croyance, ça ne sera pas très compliqué pour lui. Pour l'instant le magizoologiste se montre très utile, peut-être qu'il n'aura pas à se débarrasser de lui une fois l'Obscurus en main, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour s'en occuper après tout, lui n'avait pas que ça à faire de s'occuper d'un gamin traumatisé et il ne faisait pas assez confiance à ses subordonnées pour ça. Du peu qu'il a vu Scamander est le mieux placé pour s'en occuper, il avait les compétences et les connaissances pour, en plus de sa valise pour contenir la créature. "Peut-être pourrions nous continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau ? Il commence à faire froid." Newt acquiesce et ils transplanent de nouveau cette fois pour le MACUSA.

Et voilà ! Ce fût long. Très long. Très très long même mais au moins c'est là. Un chapitre un chouille plus long que les deux premiers pour me faire pardonner, je cours écrire le prochain chapitre de suite ! On se décale déjà bien de la trame du film et vous savez quoi ? Et ben c'est pas fini ! Sur ce j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 avec un peu plus de notre adorable et gentil Croyance !


End file.
